


Glimmer and Glow

by mikuridaigo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Flirting, Getting Together, Light Angst, Shopping, Space Mall, Teasing, season 2 episode 7, sex store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9423296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikuridaigo/pseuds/mikuridaigo
Summary: Allura joins the paladins on their little shopping expedition, and she and Lance grow closer than ever before.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Space Mall honestly saved me. That is just my ultimate favorite episode now, and I am upset Allura wasn't allowed to go shopping with them because she really, really wanted to go!
> 
> So here's Lance taking her on the shopping date she deserves ;) 
> 
> I blame Shardy for the second store they go into in this fic. 
> 
> Un-beta'd. If there are any mistakes please feel free to point them out.

 

“So while Coran is picking up his lenses, I'll take you shopping for something sparkly.” Lance wiggled his eyebrows as he slid over to Allura’s side, only to be blocked by Coran. 

Coran was waving his arms like a madman. “This isn't shopping! This isn’t some--” Lance quickly tuned him out of a lecture, waiting until he was finished.

“But I love sparkly things.” Allura said, surprising everyone on board. She had her hands clasped together, with big blinking eyes like a child asking for candy. 

“No, it's too dangerous. Plus, you need to rest Allura, you've been working so much with opening the worm holes.”

She crossed her arms in a pout. “What am I supposed to do, sit around and worry all day?”

“Well, I was going to spend time bonding with my Lion,” Shiro said. “I'll be in the castle, so Allura can go shopping.”

Her face lit up with delight, quickly hugging Shiro before she ran towards the pod. “I claim the seat next to the pilot!”

“Hey, it's called shotgun and I call it first!” Hunk yelled, chasing after her. 

Lance ignored that she hugged Shiro out of all people when he offered to buy her something, but Shiro seemed distracted with his own predicament for him to really register what it might have meant. 

He followed after Hunk, with Pidge and Keith not far behind. 

Even if it was a sleazy swap meat, Lance couldn't help but be super excited to go shopping. Something completely normal, so far out in space like this. 

Everyone thought he liked shopping just to impress girls, but he genuinely enjoyed going out, trying on clothes and accessories, and coming home with new things to wear or play with. His sister was a bigger shopaholic than he was, but he also enjoyed helping her pick out dresses for dates or interviews. 

The cramped ride in the back of the small shuttle was worth it when they entered the moon, only to see it not sleazy and dirty as Coran and Allura made it out to be. In fact, it was pristine, clean, similar to a mall he visited in LA. 

The disguises Coran insisted were also too heavy and hot for their liking. They would definitely stick out more if they continued to wear it. 

“Coran, this looks like a regular mall.” Pidge said. 

Allura hummed in delight, removing the cat helmet with a broken lens and tossing it into the trash. “Well, shall we split up to cover more ground?”

There were answers of ‘sures’ and ‘yeahs’ as they all took to the different stores. Coran jumped behind a trashcan trying to act extra stealthy. 

“Soooo Princess,” Lance said, “I offered to buy you something. How about a necklace?” He gestured to the jewelry store.

Allura smirked. “And with what money?”

Lance reached into his pockets, pulling out a few quarters, a button, and lint. “What can I get for 75 cents?”

She tilted her head. “I will accept an IOU instead.” With her hands behind her back, she began walking, just glancing over her shoulder to see if Lance was following. 

Lance stood there stupidly, blinked, and then, “Wait is that a yes? You'll go on a shopping date with me?”

“I am curious what shiny objects you like to shop for.”

This… was actually happening! He was on a shopping date with the Princess! Take that Keith! His little space runaway adventure did NOT count as a date!

Hopefully 75 cents could buy her a pretzel or a smoothie, or whatever they were selling at that food stand. No wait, those were live tentacles for… well it wasn't for eating or sex purposes so Lance didn’t want to know. 

Everything in the mall was exactly like the one he used to go to in his home town. People in small kiosk stands trying to sell over price products, free samples of drinks, and some store clerks trying to get customers in to look.

First they made their way around the first level of the mall, just simple window shopping, when a mannequin wearing a white sundress with lilac flowers caught her attention. She took Lance’s hand and dragged him into the store. She grabbed the dress from the stand and rushed into the dressing room. 

There were other dresses and skirts on a rack, and without hesitation he threw them over Allura’s dressing room. “Princess! These look cute!”

“Lance, are you going to try something on as well?”

His eyes scanned the room, hand on his chin to find anything appealing. A leather-like jacket with a gray beanie looked promising, so he took it into the room next to Allura’s.

They popped out at the same time, Lance flaring the jacket by popping the collar and giving his signature finger gun pose. Allura twirled in her dress, flipping her hair and posing with her hand on her hip. They eyed each other and laughed. “Oh, how about that one?” Allura grabbed a shirt and tossed it to him.

They must have spent at least half a varga in the dressing rooms, piling up clothes to try on before finally deciding to buy five sets of clothes for themselves. Allura left the store wearing a fur cover up over her jumpsuit, while Lance had a silk scarf wrapped around his neck with dark sunglasses on top of his head.

He felt like he was at home again, laughing and smiling with his sister and her friends. He was carrying all the bags, because he was a gentleman like that, and a few brownie points with the princess can’t hurt. 

“So… you do a lot of shopping back in the day?” The second the asked, though, Lance winced. He just had to ruin a fun moment by reminding her of the past. 

Allura didn't seem to mind. “Only browsing, rarely ever buying. My father didn't like it when I left too far from the castle. Most of my belongings were made, or chosen for me.” She laughed. “Saying it out loud makes me sound so spoiled, doesn't it?”

“Nope, not at all! I mean, handmade stuff is cool too. One time a girl made me homemade chocolates for Valentine's day.” They weren't… the greatest. In fact they tasted like chalk. But he always left that part out. 

“Valentine's day?”

“The day of love on our planet.” Lance replied with half lidded eyes. “You give someone chocolates or flowers to show how much you like them.”

“Oh! Like Eros Seven Quintants!”

“Eros… what?”

They stopped walking so that she could face him. “When we find a mutual interest, we shower each other in gems and aphrodisiac fruits, and for several days we lie together.”

“Whoa…” Lance blushed, “Uh, have you done it before?”

Allura’s excited smile fell slightly. “Only once, before Zarkon.”

_ Shit, shit, shit _

“Princess I didn't mean--”

“Do not apologize. We were… not lovers anyway.”

“Oh…  _ oh. _ So like, friends with benefits?”

“Benefits?”

“You know, sex just for fun?”

“Ah, yes then. That's all we were.” Somehow her voice was more bitter towards that rather than Zarkon. He wondered who could have played with her feelings, even though she was the Princess. 

“Anyhow,” Allura said, continuing their walk. “Coran has participated in Eros Seven Quintants many times.”

“Wait, what?! With  _ who??” _

Allura giggled. “Oooh that is a story for later, one to use as leverage.”

“Princess, you are one sneaky gal.”

Allura blushed lightly. 

They wandered around for another few ticks, still trying to locate the Teluduv crystals  when they passed by a store called Terra, filled with products from earth. Lance stopped in his tracks, pulling Allura’s sleeve to show her. “Holy crow! This guy is selling earth things!”

“Earth?”

From across the way, Pidge was walking by. “Pidge!” Lance called out, “This guy is has earth things!”

Allura picked up a box, shaking it a bit to hear what was inside.

“Lance, we're supposed to be looking for the Teluduv-- is that Killbot Phantasm One?!?”

She grabbed the box out of Allura’s hand. “A-and is that the Mercury Game Flux Two?!” Pidge turned to the seller. “How much?!”

“Twelve hundred GAC.” He said plainly.

Pidge turned to Allura, giving her the same puppy dogs eyes Allura did to Coran. 

Allura laughed. “It’s not GAC, but I believe our currency will make do.” She handed him the crown bills, and the seller seemed satisfied. 

“Hey, there’s more inside, can we take a look around?” Lance asked. 

“Sure.” He stepped out of the way, letting the three of them enter the store. 

It was more of a “general” earth store, because all the products he had ranged from old game consoles, dusty books, and shirts with logos of “Area 51”. 

“Where… when did you get these?” Lance asked, staring at a bobble-head of a green alien with big yellow eyes. 

“Found a huge storage unit just floating in space. Thought the locals would like it, but they're not interested in this ancient technology.”

“How could they not?” Pidge asked. “The Mercury Flux was the great predecessor of the Atari game system, a revolution in gaming and-- OOH IT'S AN IBM 5100!”

The merchant seemed a little overwhelmed with Pidge’s enthusiasm.

Allura stared at the cow, just floating in a hoverboard. “Ah…?”

“Found Kaltenecker in that storage unit too. She was grazing on a foot.”

Allura promptly stepped back. 

There was some strange history behind this. Why would a storage unit be up in space in the first place, and why were they all from the 80s? Maybe the crop circles were aliens scavenging for earth goods, and somehow picked up the unwanted leftovers. 

As nice as it was to be surrounded by earth goods, there wasn’t anything that caught his eye. He was excited to hook up the Mercury Flux once they back on the ship, but other than that he didn't need anything. The area 51 hats and shirts were too cheesy for his liking, and Allura already had all the skin care products he needed on the ship. Plus, the knickknacks were very tacky, something he'd find in his grandmother's home. 

“Are there more products here?” Allura stood in front of a partially drawn curtain. 

“You could say that. Those merchandise didn't fit the aesthetic of the store. Feel free to browse anyway.”

Shrugging, Allura and Lance entered. 

And immediately, Lance almost turned around. 

No, what was in the back room definitely did not fit the aesthetic of the front store. Instead, hidden away from innocent eyes were mannequins and display cases, filled with lingerie, panties, and sex toys. 

“Oh! Earthlings have these as well?” Allura walked over to the dildos, that varied in size from small to what looked like a dragon’s dick. 

“Y-Yeah?”

She took the dragon one, stroking it. Somehow that hurt his ego. “I have not seen one so large. Your people must enjoy this.”

There was no way that came from earth, and if it did then the original maker probably shot it into space out of embarrassment and ridicule. 

“Ah… I guess so?”

She placed it back down when something else caught her attention. It was definitely sparkly, reflecting a light blue color against the lighting. She took it off the necklace stand and held it over herself. It wasn’t a necklace though, but a collar. 

“What do you think Lance?”

Her body suit rode up to her neck, but it seemed to have fit well. He did notice, though, a small circular hoop, that was used to attach a leash. 

Lance’s brain imploded. 

Allura made a face at the collar. “Blue is not my color anyway, although it is fitting for the Blue Paladin, hm?” She held it out towards Lance, who didn't move as she clipped it around his neck. “As I thought! It is perfect on you! Oh, that looks like soft fabric.”

And just like that she was gone from his side. He blinked, once, twice, thrice, and just stood there, in front of the body mirror. The collar shined brightly. 

It did suit him,  more than he wanted it too. Next to where Allura picked it up were matching cuffs, an embezzled leash, and a blindfold.

Well if that didn't stir up all of Lance’s kinks. 

He was completely open about what he's into, and before the betrayal from Nyma or captured by the mermaid queen, Lance would have totally let them have their way with him, being tied up like that. 

He wasn't sure, though, if Allura knew what it was for. “Hey Princess, the necklace is nice and all but--”

Lance loved anime, and the constant gag of a male fainting from a nosebleed was hilarious. It's not hilarious when it actually happened to him, right now, with Allura in front of him.  

Her bodysuit was on the floor. Instead she was now wearing a [lavender satin lace bra](https://www.victoriassecret.com/lingerie/shop-all-lingerie/satin-lace-babydoll-very-sexy?ProductID=299747&CatalogueType=OLS). Attached to the bra were a flyaway front fabric, to reveal the matching lace, g-string panties. It was sheer enough to see though, but the lace, designed like flowers, covered the essential parts. 

Lance’s brain imploded. 

He was on the floor, covering his bleeding nose. “P-Princess!”

She gave him a little twirl, and the fabric lifted so he could see her butt. “Now this is much better. The fabric is very soft, a little cold though for the rest of my body.”

There… was no way she was so nonchalant about this. She said she spent an entire week having filthy sex, showering her lover in food, yet she was wearing  the lingerie like it was a regular sundress. 

“I-ah- Um….”

Sure enough, he saw the small smirk appear on her face, one that said she knew it all. “The collar looks exquisite on you, Lance. How about this? Do I look pretty, or shall I try on something else?”

She walked forward, standing above him. He could see her panties in full view now, and he tore his eyes away. “T-Teluduv! We’re supposed to look for the crystals!”

“Hmm…” She bent down, resting on her knees so she was at eye level with him. Allura reached out and touched the collar. “These gems are prettier than any of the scaultrite.”

Finally, his brain just short circuited. His face was completely red, steam leaving his ears as he fainted once again. Allura caught him in time. “Lance? Lance… was that too much?”

“Aaaahhh,” He was in pure bliss. After all these months in space, the Princess flirted back. He became the object of her affection-- even if it was just teasing. She was so beautiful, and she knew how to flirt back. “I’m gooood.”

Allura let out a chuckle, helping him back on his feet. Suddenly, she felt shy wearing such revealing clothing. She shifted in her stance, holding her hands in front of her. “I-I think I’m going to change.”

“Right! Change, yeah I’m gonna… stare at this dildo.” Lance turned around. “Take your time!”

The dragon dildo stared back. Lance took it into his hands, feeling its girth, and then leered. “I can satisfy better than you can.”

Allura came out of the dressing room, holding the lingerie set in her hands. She eyed Lance, who was still holding the dildo. She tapped her neck, and Lance realized he forgot to take off the collar. “Would you… like to buy those?” 

Lance fumbled with the dildo. “What this? Noooo- I mean, I go both ways, and I don’t mind bottoming, but this isn’t exactly the one I’d use; I mean it might rip something and it looks kinda dangerous--"

Allura stood by his side, eyeing the other dildos. “What about this one? It’s much smaller, probably won’t cause damage if we’re prepped enough.”

“I mean, yeah actually that’s more realistic. And-- wait, we?”

The way she looked to the side, trying to hide her gaze while an obvious blush appeared on her face was very cute to Lance. She was suddenly shy about this. “Consider this as your IOU. I buy us our material desires,” she tucked in a strand of hair behind her ear, “And you join in my chambers later. I have a matching leash for your collar.” She reached out again, this time stroking from Lance’s cheek to the collar. His breath hitched. 

“I-I…”

_ I want this _ . Was what Lance needed to say. 

It wasn’t just that she was a beautiful princess, not that he enjoyed flirting with her, or that he was lonely. It was more, because he cared about her, a lot. She was their Princess, a commander and fighter, she would do anything to protect the galaxy from Zarkon.

She was alone now. Family, friends, everyone was gone. 

For Lance, everyone he loved was left behind. His family had no idea where he was, friends at the Garrison lost that he, Pidge, and Hunk just disappeared. He missed the ground, the water, the fresh air. He missed his mom’s cooking, his sister’s laugh, his dad’s hugs. 

Allura’s offer would no way replace everything they were missing. It was a temporary, physical substitute for things they may never have again. Allura was hurt once by offering the same to someone else. He couldn’t take advantage of that.

But he would never treat her like that. He would love her, just like she deserved. 

He knew he hesitated too long when she quickly pulled back like she was burned. 

“I-I apologize Lance.” Her face was full of regret. “That was too far. We should just pay for Pidge’s merchandise and help Coran.”

“No, wait!” Just as she was returning the clothes he took her hand. Allura didn’t turn back to look at him. “I just… I want to make sure we’re on the same page.” He lessened his grip, but she didn’t pull away. “I want you too, Allura, I really do. But I don’t want to hurt you, like the last guy did.”

Allura chuckled, finally taking her hand back. “It wasn’t… it was mutual to what we had.”

“But you wanted more.” 

Allura meekly nodded. “Voltron always came first.”

She was in love with one of the previous paladins. That explained why she was so protective of the lions when they first arrived. Whoever he was, they must have been really close. 

“Allura, I…” Lance cleared his throat, and this time stood up straight and spoke louder. “I don’t know what your feelings towards me are. But I want this, and I want to take care of you.” 

She finally turned around, first slouching over as if to hide herself. Then, she stood up as well to face him. Her eyes were glassy, as if she was about to cry. Lance didn’t like that, because he did that to her. He could never forgive himself for making her cry like that. 

“Princess, I’m so sorry! Please don’t cry, I just wanted you to feel better, and for you to know I am not just messing with you. I would never do that, and I like you a lot so please don’t--

She shook her head, once again stepping closer to Lance. Allura pulled Lance into a hug, resting her head on his chest. On instinct he held her arms, not exactly hugging her, just holding until he gets permission to do more. “Thank you, Lance.”

“Uh… not that I don’t mind this, I mean you’re much safer in my arms than anywhere else, but you’re welcome?”

Allura laughed. “Thank you for being truthful with me. That’s all I wanted.” She finally looked up at him, her eyes gleaming with love. She pushed herself on her toes to reach his lips. Lance easily obliged, tilting his head down so their lips could finally meet. 

Alteans and humans were very similar in anatomy, kissing included. But something about her, whether because she was altean or royalty, was far more different than the humans Lance kissed in his past. It was like touching cosmic dust, the way it sparked and glittered on him. He had no idea if  that was possible, or just his imagination. 

When they pulled back, the smile on Allura’s face was still there, along with a faint blush. “Sooooo…” Lance said, “Should we buy some of these and get going? Coran might have accidentally bargained his clothes for scaultrite.”

“Yes… yes! Ahem, yes I cannot imagine Coran running around bare.” Allura laughed, taking the toys and lingerie in her hands. 

They set everything on the counter, including Pidge’s game console, five video games, and a cassette tape holding various artists. She didn’t even question the collar that was still around his neck. 

“Hold on, with every purchase you get a free Kaltenecker,” he said, giving Lance the leash to the cow. 

A dash of yellow and red passed the store. 

“Gotta move guys!” Hunk yelled.

“Security is on our tail!” Keith followed.

From behind, a large Galra security guard was following them on his hover scooter. “There’s the rest of the crew!” 

They all ran out of the store, Lance telling everyone to jump on Kaltenecker as they jumped off the second floor balcony. “Did you buy a cow?!” Hunk asked incredulously. 

“It was free with purchase!” 

Lance was at the front, holding the reigns. Allura held onto him. Pidge was working on pulling Keith and Hunk on board  as they descended down. 

From the corner of their eye, Coran was walking out a shop. “We gotta go Coran!” Keith held out his hand, and pulled Coran on board. 

* * *

Besides the small havoc near the end there, and the nasty bump on Lance’s forehead, the trip was a success. They found the lenses, and according to Shiro, he was able to bond fully with Black. Their next stop was the Blades of Mamora.

Lance could see the tension in Allura as he announced that, knowing how she felt about the Galra. 

She had to control the ship now, making sure it was fully set for the right coordinates when everyone retreated to their rooms. They needed the rest before the possible big fight. 

Lance didn’t leave the bay though, waiting on everyone to clear the room before he could approach her. Once they were alone, he joined Allura by her computers. “So… I know you need to control the ship and all, but you haven’t actually gotten any rest since our last fight.”

“Lance…”

“Hey, I’m not saying we’re going to have full on fun right now, but let me keep you company at least. Can I get you some space goo? Maybe some nullvak?”

“That’s very sweet of you Lance,” She pulled his collar to give him a quick kiss. “How about a massage on my shoulders?”  She turned back to the monitors. “And then, when we finally defeat Zarkon, you and I can spend Eros Seven Quintants.”

Lance’s smile was large, totally dorky with a lot of excitement. With a blush, Lance stood behind her, cracking his knuckles before applying pressure on her shoulders. Allura sighed contently, easily relaxing under his touch. 

Lance nuzzled into her neck, earning a really cute giggle from her. 

“Hey…” He asked, leaving kitten kisses, “So… who did Coran do Eros with?”

“Oh, my father. Have I forgotten to mention that Coran is my second father?” 

“.... What?!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Talk more space mall content to me: [](http://mikuridaigo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
